Rosha Kagarigi
Rosha Kagarigi (篝木ロシャ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is Kirika's older brother who tried to help his sister's research and Nobel Prize contest and he serves as the wind raven to fight Jabberwocky and his riots and he tried to bring the end the war. Role in Game Rosha Kagarigi is only appears in Aruto Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Akane's Inferno) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Aruto Arc main story first). Introduced in chapter 3-X Aruto Arc side story, Rosha introduce himself to Kirika, Rofel and Lorina to help Kirika's research those riots there came from which are summoned by the Great Riot King: Jabberwocky before Kirika send information to Aruto and the coalition about Jabberwocky. He guides Kirika's apartment and departs once his colleague agrees to join the groups. Soon after, however, Asuka kills Kirika and as he tried to avenge her. Overcoming with rage and sorrow, he blames Asuka for causing his sister's deaths and challenges Asuka. Due to circumstances his despair and sorrow, he is coerced to temporally service of the anti-resistance forces and fights for them until he was defeated by Rofel, After Lorina realizes Alice Musou Kirika is alive, his happiness and joy are brought back to life, correcting his wrong doings he made, eventually joins Rofel. In the final chapter 6-X, He, Rofel, Lorina and Kirika are participated along with the Coalition army in the final battle against Jabberwocky. Character Information Appearance Rosha is a young teenage boy of 16 which is older than Rofel. He has a short green hair bangs which similar to Aruto's with his bangs left open to shows off on his right side of his forehead and dark blue eyes. He only wears a male school uniform-like outfit consists of white long sleeve shirt with light blue tie and bright yellow vest. A dark green long sleeve long blazer with green collars, sleeve cuffs and pale green trim. A brown belt, a green long pants, pale green socks and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Despite being very intelligent compared with his sister Kirika, Rosha is a very humble young boy in Kirika's research and Nobel Prize contest. He has little ambition, no self-confidence, and thinks he fails his purpose especially when compared to Aruto. But sometimes, he becomes rage and sorrow after his sister killed by Asuka until he was defeated by Rofel and his happiness would brought back to life. Throughout in Aruto Arc side story, Rosha becomes more assertive and confident in his own skills. As Anti-resistance forces, this is a result of his skills that results in a decisive fight against Asuka. As Coalition Army, Rosha overcomes a greatest battles and helping them to foil the Jabberwocky Riot's conquest. Quotes *"I'm Rosha Kagarigi... Okay, let's go!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"... Shall I begin?" *"Take this!" *"Know you place!" *"Sorry!" *"Like this!" *"Hit it!" *"... Gotcha!" (As he performs Applause Swings) *"Going up?!" (As he performs Wind Punishment) *"Time to settle this." (As he starts Storm Rush Stance) *"This will be over soon!" (As Storm Rush Stance finished or cancelled) *"Here I come!" (As he performs Line of Anemoi) *"Hold still!" (As he performs Guillotine Cyclone) *"I can't show you any mercy!" (As he performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Give up already! Thunder!" (As he performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"I'll go through! Lightning" (As he performs Direction Musou Attack) *"I've got to do this! Cyclone!" *"(Shouting) I can't show you any mercy! Become WIND~!!!" (As he performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Let's dance with the winds!!" (As he performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Storm... Give me strength!" (As he enters Burst Mode) *"This should be interesting!" (As he starts Burst Attack) *"GAME'S OVER!!" (As he finishes Burst Attack) *"I think it is safe to say this enemy has learned the importance of strategy." *"My legacy of the Kagarigi family has achieved." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : An inward diagonal-downward slash (in a full turn if no other inputs are done), a low-postured twin sword wushu-styled outward slash in normal grip, turning inward slash to the left, then two interchanging slashes downward in a step (for each input), with the final input being a leaping inward slash downward to the left. : Rosha throws the attached hook dagger to the front. If he lands a hit, Rosha performs a non-damaging dash towards the hook's direction that lowers enemy defense and can be chained with airborne attacks. Can also be held down or double tapping the button which causes the hook to be fling vertically-upward in front instead. , , ( ): Rosha swings sword upward after a turn. Can input ( ) again for a followup hook toss. , , , ( ): Rosha slashes via flicking the sword rapidly in the front in a controlled-frenzy, ending with a backflip kick that stuns. Can tap ( ) for more hits. Also Rosha has a EX Attack 2; He rushes a short distance forward to rapidly slash in front of him, ending with a turning inward cut to his left that has a built-in lightning wind attribute and that juggles nearby foes. , , , : Rosha fiercely swings both swords to the upward-right, inflicting crashing knockback. Can input again for a followup hook toss. , , , , , ( ): Rosha jumps high into the air, then tosses the hook to the ground to dive back at a high speed which causes a wind launching quake to occur. Also Rosha has a EX Attack 1; He slams his sword down to cause his hook to strike at any foes from above, then rushes a short distance forward to rapidly slash in front of him, ending with a turning inward cut to his left that has a has a built-in lightning wind attribute and that stuns grounded foes. , , , , , , ( ): Rosha runs and swings sword around in a controlled-frenzy, then spins to the right to flail hook around in a clearing attack before reattaching it. The second input throws the attached hook daggers from both sides and does a spinning slash attack that pulls juggled enemies closer to him to inflict multiple hits and damage to enemies around him. At the last hit spiral launches the juggled enemies away from him. Direction, : Rosha throws the attached hook daggers at enemies in a distance of 5 meters in front and pulls the chain to launch himself forward. While moving, press the button to strike the ground at the spot. Dash Upperslash( ): Rosha slashes via a rising uppercut slash, bringing himself up into the air. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Rosha does a basic 5 slash air combo with the final one does a forward-somersault kick that spikes. Dash: Turns around clockwise while dashing in the air. , : Rosha sends hook down while leaping in mid-air. If it connects, the user quickly descends upon the target and slashes them with a sliding inward cut upon landing. , , : Rosha does a downward kick that sends air juggled enemy to the ground. , , , : After two slash air combo, Rosha does a aerial version of C3-1. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Rosha throws the attached hook daggers. If the initial hit connects an air juggled enemy, then they will be used to damage other air juggled enemies. The captured air juggled enemy will also take damage with each spin before being tossed away. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Rosha does a landing version of C5-1. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Rosha does a aerial but stationary version of C6-1, but he slowly descend to the ground. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Rosha slams his weapon on the ground for a ground-hitting quake and knocks away all nearby enemies. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Rosha backs away before countering with a swift dashing slash. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Applause Swings: Rosha uses the attached hook daggers which reduces enemies’ defense power appears from both sides to sweep enemies to the front center. Stuns the enemies when hit. Pressing the or button to slam both hook daggers to the ground that launches the enemies up the air. (This skill is learned from the start of Rosha Kagarigi’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Wind Punishment: Rosha jumps to the front by using the rebound from a powerful turn and spins the attached hook daggers to strike it multiple consecutive times over 5 meter AoE. When the attached hook daggers slams to the ground, it create a windy blast that launches the enemies up the air. (This skill requires Rosha Kagarigi is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Chain Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Rosha takes a attack stance by spinning one of his attached hook daggers. Press and hold the button to swings hook back and forth multiple times. Pressing the button or let his Storm Rush stance is over, he ends his Storm Rush stance attack with the barrage with a quick scooting reverse-grip slash from right-to-left and cancels his stance. (This skill requires Rosha Kagarigi is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Line of Anemoi: Rosha take a dual ready slash stance as he charges a burst of windy energy, then charges at enemies with a sword and stabs them. Pressing the or button one more time to charge at enemies again. Can charge at enemies up to 2 times. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Rofel cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version additional 1 charge slash to inflict heavy damage to enemies. (This skill requires Rosha Kagarigi is Level 30). *MP cost: 700 (uncharged), 1400 (charged) *Cooldown: 27 seconds (uncharged), 44 seconds (charged) Guillotine Cyclone: Rosha spins one of his attached hook daggers as he charges a burst of windy energy, then slam it to the ground to unleash a stationary large tornado in front of him over 10 meter AoE. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that inflicts heavy damage. multiple hit several times and launch enemies into the air for every hit. (This skill requires Rosha Kagarigi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1400 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Anemoi Flashcut) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosha performs a series of quick slash-and-dashes. Cuts through enemies at light speed, as if teleporting, and juggling them in the air. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Rosha Kagarigi’s Level. , (Anemoi Thunder) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosha charges sword with electrical energy then tosses the hook dagger into the ground in a forward tumbling somersault whilst stationary in midair. Electricity travels from the rope to the dagger which comes in contact with the ground as a lightning tornado. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosha Kagarigi is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Anemoi Lightning) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosha performs a series of spinning slashes several times and ends with a unleashing large wind elemental lightning bolt in front of him. Inflicting heavy damage and spiral launches the juggled enemies away from him from the final blow. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosha Kagarigi is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Anemoi Storms) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosha steps and gestures his free sword forward in a signal via sword point, conjuring a lightning tornadoes on the area and launches the enemies up into the air for a while and they're hit several times. Rosha is free to move after his animation ends while the lightning tornadoes are still in place, thus it can be used in tandem with other attacks, including Musou Attacks. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosha Kagarigi is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Anemoi Flashcut Expansion) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Anemoi Flashcut): Rosha does a extended version of Anemoi Flashcut with different final blow animation from the slowest to the fastest point and can be hit anywhere in the entire area, even the enemies are fallen down or in midair. On the final blow inflicts massive damage per hit and spiral knocks the juggled enemies away from him from the final blow (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosha Kagarigi is Level 40. (Anemoi Explosion) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Anemoi Flashcut Extension): Rosha does a sword wushu style dance and slashes around the enemies while charging his burst of windy energy to inflict multiple hits and moderate damage. After charging enough windy energy, he impales both swords to the ground to create a massive expanding windy explosions around him in the area. The amount of hits, damage and the AoE size varied depends on the time holding the button to longer charge. Also regardless of charging, the enemies will blown in the air who caught via spiral launch and any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Ultimate Musou Attack's area is determined by stage charging with the button: *Stage 1 (simply tapping the button): 10 meters, moderate damage, 5 hits. *Stage 2 (holding the button for 5 seconds and release): 15 meters, heavy damage, 10 hits. *Stage 3 (holding the button for 10 seconds or longer): 20 meters, massive damage, 20 hits. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosha Kagarigi is Level 50 along with Anemoi Bladestorm. Burst Attack (Anemoi Bladestorm) (Burst Mode required and instead of Anemoi Explosion): Rosha does a sword wushu style dance while charging his burst of windy energy. As his burst attack starts, he spins around counterclockwise several times with Anemoi Lightning combo. As he continues his burst attack, it causes him to swipe his sword wildly in tandem with his two daggers, which provides extra coverage by being swung in a wide looping formation, eventually twisting it back and forth after moving, and then follow up with a long lasting Anemoi Cyclone while he charging his windy energy. The final blow of the burst attack with him leaping in the air to perform a descending slash which generates a burst of powerful energy via overcharged Anemoi Explosion. Inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the burst attack's final blow explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Rosha Kagarigi is Level 50 along with Anemoi Explosion. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to other swordsman type character, Rosha Kagarigi fights with a dual sword and hooks. Rosha is fairly tricky but very versatile fighter; his attacks with his weapons are mixed with various fast dual sword slashes and throwing hook daggers as extending attack range to juggle enemies and packs with a heavy damaging aerial charge combos, skill attacks and musou attacks. Also his hook daggers which used as weapons are powered by the wind and uses them to finish off his enemies instantly such as Applause Swings and Wind Punishment. Despite being a higher combo rating, his Charge moves, Skill Attacks and Musou Attacks are mostly multiple hits; meaning all of his moves are always scoring a hundreds or thousand of hit combos depending on the number of enemies are hit. However, weaknesses tends to be his rather somewhat low stun resist, Rosha has low Intellect rating. Some of his highly costly Skill Attacks such as Anemoi Cyclone and Line of Anemoi; it might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If Rosha tries to charge his Line of Anemoi while his MP insufficient for cost of charged Line of Anemoi, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Weapons Trivia *Rosha Kagarigi is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His outfit is looks similar to Aruto's formal outfit with different designs and without wearing a gloves. *Rosha's personality is loosely similar to Xu Shu from Dynasty Warriors series complete with the same japanese voice actor Atsushi Kisaichi. *In terms of the family, Rosha is a older brother than Kirika and there are connections of the Kagarigi family since Kirika's parents died year ago. *Rosha's movesets are loosely based on Xu Shu's except with dual weapons and his moves are much differently than Xu Shu does. **Also his skill attacks are mixed with Chaser and Bringer's skills from Dragon Nest except with a wind elemental based attacks. **Rosha's Ultimate Musou Attack Anemoi Explosion is based on Xu shu's attack from the opening movie of Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires except with wind element too. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters